Their Greatest Hope
by AliMeo
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP AkuRoku Roxas is born and gets taken in to a place called the Organization. He finds out his true purpose along with other bits of information.... Continues on Profile Rated M for later chapters Romance and Drama also not until later chapter
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Hope

**Prologue:**

_"Sora, no!" Donald and Goofy yelled horrified, as they watched Sora stabbed himself with Riku's keyblade of darkness. Stabbing his heart, he released the captured hearts inside him, sacrificing his own heart to the darkness. _

_As her heart returned to her, she ran forward upon seeing the falling Sora, "Sora!" she yelled, as she ran, barely catching him in her arms as he began turning into a million sparkles. Heartless gathered around the three, having no time to mourn for their lost friend they ran out of the room heartless chasing after them._

_Only one heartless remained and it seemed different from the others more human. Seeing its 3 friends run off, it followed with the others. Hopefully he would be able to escape from this darkness. _

**Rebirth:**

It landed. Fell on the cold hard floor of a world where it was always dark, and light never filtered through the grey clouds. Buildings as tall as sky scrapers were around every corner, spread out throughout this world. Rain fell from the sky falling upon the being lying in the middle of the cold street.

He appeared dead, not breathing, and if one had walked up to check his pulse, that person would find none. He was nude lying on the rain soaked ground, the rain soaking his blonde locks.

His blue eyes opened for the first time and sucked in a breath sounding exasperated as if he had never breathed before in his life. A shiver went through his body and down his spine. He felt very cold almost freezing for the first time.

Very cautiously, he sat up, wrapping his arms around his shivering body, moving very slowly, getting used to moving his muscles for the first time. He then wrapped his arms around his chest and began rubbing his arms with his hands, in an attempt to warm his body.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him. Turning around slowly he spotted a very tall man, who dressed in nothing but black. His face was hidden by a black hood, and he wore a long trench coat made out of leather. His boots, gloves and what looked like pants underneath his cloak were made of the same material.

"Welcome," he said in a mono tone, pausing before saying, "Roxas"

The blonde haired boy paused for a moment still pondering over the last words spoken, "Roxas? Is that me?" he inquired.

"Yes that's you….our Key Bearer, welcome to the World That Never Was" he spoke extending his hand so that Roxas could take it.

Roxas cocked his head to the side in a confused state, not sure what he meant by 'Key Bearer' but finding no other solution he reached for the man's hand and helped himself up. Standing on his two feet carefully he wobbled a bit falling back but the man held him still by pulling him forward. He then pulled him into an embrace for a split second then put an arm around him and looked up to the Kingdom Hearts hanging in the sky, giving a smirk.

He then began to walk towards the towering castle, "Don't worry I will not let anything happen to you, for you are the organizations greatest hope" he spoke in a creepy voice that spoke of high hopes. The two then began walking towards the towering castle.

"The Organizat-" Roxas started but was cut off as the hooded being cut in.

"All will be explained in due time Roxas, and soon you may rest you have had a long birth" he replied putting a calm finger to Roxas's lips, and then took it away as quickly as it had come.

Now that it was mentioned roxas found himself exhausted, coming to terms with his health, he was almost to tired to ask one last question "Roxas that is my name….but what is yours?" he spoke groggily.

"Roxas" he started in a stern tone, sparking the start of a long line of stern orders, "All will be explained" he repeated one more. Holding out a gloved hand he formed a black dome portal, seeming to be made of dark energy. The two walked towards it, Roxas retorted a little as he stopped walking afraid of what might be inside, but a comforting nudge from the taller being assured him he would be fine.

When the two walked through the portal, all around them was darkness, no light, nothing but eternal darkness, to put it bluntly. Roxas shivered not used to the empty feeling he felt and hoped he would leave this place soon that it would be nothing more then a memory, and in that second the walked out of the darkness.

They arrived in a white room, almost blinding. Along the walls where silver markings or symbols that looked like a curved heart opening into spears, to form the 3 points of an X, yet turned upside down. In the middle of the room was a bed already sheeted and appeared as if it had never been touched. The room was pretty much simple and had all the necessities a room would need, not to mention everything in the room was a blinding white and silver.

"This is where you shall stay Roxas. You may rest now and in the morning there shall be clothes for you to change in and someone shall accompany you, to show you the basics of Organization XIII, do get some rest, it would be a loss if you died of exhaustion no wouldn't it" he said one more in that creepy tone.

Roxas already knowing that you shouldn't contradict this man gave a nod, obeying his orders. Once the tall cloaked man had left he calmly laid down upon the bed snuggling beneath the clean sheets. The fabric feeling nice upon his nude body and before Roxas knew it he drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway and dream about owning Roxas….and possibly Axel so that I may fan girl over the cuteness and sexy ness of them both. Though Roxas is the more cute time wouldn't you say? **

**Anyway keep in mind, some of this isn't revised and it is my first fanfic, not to mention I have no clue how to edit the chapters after posting them because I'm lame…yes sad. **

**But enjoy and maybe review –poke- -poke-**

**A Stubborn Nobody**

Jolting awake he woke up. He stirred letting out a groan as in felt another shove of a hand jolt him awake, causing him to leap up into a sitting position. His blue eyes then turned to glance at the being sitting beside his bed side. It was dressed in the same black attire as the person from the night before. He assumed that it was this person who had awoken him.

"So you're the new member. Number 13, Roxas, it's been awhile since we have had any new members." The hooded figure spoke in a somewhat mocking tone. On the side note Roxas noticed that his gender must be male by the sound of his voice.

"Yes….Roxas….number 13?" he replied questioning the number which the man spoke.

The hooded character shook his head, "Talk about blank with a capital B", he then let a sigh escape from his lips, "And cue introduction….you're Number 13 Roxas, the Key Bearer of Organization XIII"

There! Those last words rang a bell in his head; he recognized them, "Organization XIII? Key Bearer? It's what that man spoke of…..are you that man who found me last night?" he asked.

The other shook his head, "No that was Xemnas, but you shall call him The Superior." He said in an annoyed tone sick of these questions that came with the newbie or the baby of the Organization, "Why did I have to get assigned to educate the baby. I could be getting back to my own meaningless life now" he muttered under his breathe. He then pulled his hood back to reveal fiery red hair, spiked in various patterns, his eyes were revealed as well and they were a lime green or a light turquoise.

"Names, Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" he spoke in the cocky tone once more, and flashing a smirk.

Roxas merely arched a brow at this specific character, "Axel?" he inquired, "Are you the one who Xem- I mean the superior spoke of….who is supposed to show me around?" he asked.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Boy you ask too many questions" he sneered and tossed Roxas a fold pile of black attire, "You need to change into your Organization uniform, I'll turn my back so you may have your privacy" he explained as he got up form the chair he was sitting in and turned his back to Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes in response, 'I'm not sure how much longer he would be able to put up with this guy,' he thought as he began to dress in the clothes given to him. Sadly though now he and no choice but to put up with Axel, but maybe with time they would warm up to each other and become friends.

After he had finished changing into the familiar black robes this Organization apparently wore, he turned back towards Axel and gave a small smile, "So what's next?" he asked.

Axel gave a nod looking him over and gave a smirk of satisfaction, "Simply amazing Roxas, you pull off the Organization look well. Now I guess what's next is I bring you to Xemnas, and he should take it from there." He explained.

Roxas gave a small nod and a small groan; he was tired again even though now it felt as though he was empty inside. He then brought a hand to his chest and felt nothing except a slight ache. Now a sick feeling, headache, nausea had surfaced. Then in the next seconds he vomited, nearly falling to his knees, but was caught but a steady gloved hand.

Axel had caught him, stopping his fall in the nick of time, "Withdrawal I guess you could call it, your body is trying to cope with the fact that you have no heart, all nobodies go through it, sadly though that emptiness you feel will remain for the rest of your non-existent life." He explained sadly feeling Roxas's pain.

"Nobody?" he asked weakly using the support from Axel to his advantage to try and stand back up, "Sorry about the mess" Roxas apologized.

"Yes, a Nobody they are beings without hearts. See when a person with a strong, willed, heart succumbs to the darkness, or becomes a heartless, the empty shell of that being, becomes a nobodie. Or beings without hearts….and oh don't worry about the mess I'll get Demyx to clean it up later." He explained.

Axel gave a nod and took Roxas's hand, "You sure you can walk or do you want to rest a little more?" he asked in an unconcerned tone more a matter of fact tone.

Roxas gave a nod, "Yes….I'll….be okay" he said as he let out a sigh and looked back up at Axel, who gave a pleased smirk.

"Well that is good news so off we go to Xemnas or The Superior, which you must call him" Axel explained as he wrapped his hand around the babe's wrist and began to drag him in the direction of the Superior's quarters.

While they walked through and down the endless white halls, another cloaked man walked beside them giving a wave to Axel. Axel gave a sly smile and tapped the man on the shoulder, "Demyx in Number 13's room, well he had a little accident do you think you could be a wonderful friend and go clean up….you know how baby's are messy things" he said rolling his eyes.

The one named Demyx shuddered, "Axel you're the one who is supposed to be looking after him why do I-" sadly though he was cut off.

"Ahhh Demyx who is #8 and who is #9….I think that I'm the higher number here, besides everyone needs to make Roxas feel at home, you wouldn't want me to tell Xemnas" he taunted

Demyx gave a sigh, "Fine" he grumbled and headed in the direction of Roxas's room.

Axel had led him to a room which was large and circular, and in the middle was a circular pedestal that had the same x or heart shaped marking. All around this circular pedestal where chairs raising to different heights, and sitting upon each chair were black cloaked beings and all except two seats were occupied.

Axel led Roxas to the circular pedestal then disappeared in a black portal and appeared sitting in one of the chairs. Now all but one seat remained, and all eyes were on Roxas.

"Roxas" came the familiar voice of the one called Xemnas, "This is Number 13" he finished addressing the other members, all turning to look down upon the teenage boy, "The Key of Destiny….Xigbar" Xemnas ordered turning to look at the member sitting in the seat closest to him, "show our new member, how powerful we are will you?" he asked him in that creepy mono tone.

With a wave of his hand he gave a nod and disappeared in that oh so familiar black portal reappearing in front of Roxas, "So you're the one we have been hoping for, well Roxas show me what you got" Xigbar said as he pulled back his hood, revealing black and white streaked hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail. He had an eye patch across one eye and the other was a golden yellow. There was also a large scar arcoss his left cheek.

Roxas glared, "Well come on bring it" he said in a cocky tone, however after saying it he realized that he had no weapons. And freaked as he saw Xigbar summoning what looked like sniper guns with spiked diamonds jetting out the bottom of the guns.

Xigbar gave a chuckle, "Well we should put on the show for the rest of the Organization, hey maybe you'll get lucky and beat me, now that would be a sight wouldn't it" he responded.

And with that he fired one of his rifles. Emitting what looked to be a red laser beam, and hit right on, shooting Roxas right in the arm.

Roxas winced clutching the wound, with his left hand. It stung a little but luckily the leather cloak had absorbed most of the attack. Xigbar didn't stop there; he kept firing, hitting Roxas in various places, each shot knocking Roxas back by a few feet little by little. Then Roxas let out a yelp of pain as one of the shots shot him square in the face, right above the eye. The force and pain of the shot caused Roxas to fall to knees, his hand clutching the wound as he buried his face in his hands.

Sadly, though Roxas looked pretty pathetic, through the other members' eyes. Even Xemnas cast his doubts starting to doubt his hopes in Roxas expectations…maybe he was wrong about this nobody and the one he was waiting for was to come in the future and he would have to wait longer.

Axel even had a frown on his face, strange enough he wanted Roxas to win, he knew that if Roxas won, he would be accept. However losing was much worse and meant much more.

Xigbar was now advancing towards the fallen boy, "Well looks like you lost…Roxas" he taunted as he pointed his rifle to Roxas's head about to deliver the final blow.

_Roxas gave a sigh to himself through the agonizing pain, he guessed this was the end. Though as he kneeled there, he truly didn't want it to be over...not yet anyway, there was so much more he wanted to learn. As he thought, he felt a strange burning power within himself that begged to be released. It was as if the will to go on had awoken some alien power with in him. _

Now as Xigbar advanced towards saying his final taunt, the power from within the young nobody burst forth. Two weapons appeared in either of Roxas's hands and instinctively flung Xigbar's rifle to the side with one swing. Each weapon resembled some sort of key. The one in his right was mostly black and one in his left hand was mostly white.

Surprised at what these _keys_ were and not knowing what they were and what they were capable of, was enough to make any nobody throw the power away. However judging by the attack that the keys had delivered he decided to use them and let the will to fight/live drive him on.

He ran at Xigbar slashing with the keys as they hit there target head on. Each blow knocking the sniper back as he had done so with Roxas. Knocking his last gun to the side Roxas ran in for the final blow, so that he may emerge victorious. Slamming his keys into Xigbar's torso, causing Roxas to recoil backwards a little from such a blow, this had sent Xigbar flying into one of the towering chairs.

Xigbar lay upon the floor stunned from the blow and the fact that he had lost. Since, it had been so obvious to him, that he could've won against the newbie. Though he shakily got up and walked over to Roxas, who still remained in a fighting stance, glaring down his opponent. Xigbar placed a hand on the new member's shoulder, "Welcome to the Organization" he stated as he started to begin clapping.

Soon the rest of the members started to clap for the winner. Some of the more enthusiastic members began to cheer and chant even.

He had been accepted. Roxas glanced up looking at each individual member seeing them clap, truly filled him with hope and the feeling of acceptance. His blue eyes then fell upon Axel's chair and frowned not seeing him.

"Congrats Roxas" came the, 'oh so' familiar voice of Axel from behind the boy.

Roxas turned around to see his caretaker behind him, just coming out of a black portal. Upon hearing his approval he gave a small smile, "Axel…" he said in a exhausted almost exasperated tone and before he knew was actually happening his _keys_ fell from his hands. Hitting the floor they vanished into this air, back from where they came, then Roxas fell and the clapping came to an abrupt stop.

**Think I shall end chapter two here. Chapter 3 might be short then, but I feel one chapter isn't enough to have sitting there. Please read and review hope you enjoyed it. And read more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yay chapter 3…what joy. Yes once again I don't own KH la la la we all know. We also all wish to own at least a few characters from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Oh also I forgot to mention but in this story its basically Roxas's untold story in the Organization and near the ending part its basically just the game/ Twilight Town part, being retold since I've always wanted to rewrite it, to have a bit more detail and dialogue….especially between Axel and Roxas.**

**Yes yes I know I'm rambling, yes so now I shall leave you do read. **

**Once more sorry for grammer mistakes ect. I have no editor take pitty on me I edited as best I could. **

**Twilight Town**

Exhausted Roxas had fallen unconscious, though luckily Axel had caught his fall, before his body had collided with the ground. Number eight then picked the boy up bridal style in his arms, supporting the teens head with his left hand.

"Axel" came the familiar voice of The Superior, "Take him back to his own room and tend to his wounds….that's an order" The leader enforced knowing all to well the burning dislike Axel had for the man.

Axel hadn't noticed before but Roxas was hurt in various places. His face especially was burned badly above the eye. Luckily though it looked as if it would heal nicely, and wasn't too bad a wound.

So with that Axel headed back to Roxas's room careful not to disturb the teen as he walked.

Once they had arrived in the room. Axel calmly laid the babe upon the bed, tending to the facial wound first. He cleaned it, and then carefully bandaged it with gauze. Once finished he removed Roxa's cloak so that he may tend to the other burns the teen had obtained from the lasers, then bandaging each wound carefully as he had the first one.

Once finished he laid his head down upon the bed, kneeling down as he did and rested. As he did he wondered why this Nobody kept trying to be friendly with him, since most Nobodies stuck to their own business. Maybe it was just in this Nobody's nature, such as it was Demyx's nature to be friendly as well. After all Axel had very few friends, well one if he considered Demyx a friend. Well he guessed it wouldn't hurt to try and be this Nobody's friend as well.

Soon he opened his blue eyes and gave a groan. He had no idea what time it was and how long he had been out. Plus in a world where it was always dark outside it was kind of hard to tell what time it way. He then noticed a sleeping Axel resting his head upon his bed side.

He moved his arm in an attempt to wake the resting nobody, but winced as pain ran through his arm. Blue eyes turning to glance at his arm noticing that it had been bandaged and he had been removed of his cloak….in fact all his wounds had been bandaged. How thoughtful it was of Axel to take care of him, like that. Assuming it was probably an order…still it was nice for Axel to perform an act of kindness. He gave a smile, 'Maybe this is the start of a friendship' he thought.

Taking a deep breathe, he nudged the older being gently awake, hoping that Axel would not try to kill the teenager, for waking him.

Opening his light turquoise eyes he glanced upon Roxas giving a slight smirk, "Hmm it appears you are feeling better. You have had a long day Roxas" he stated, matter of fact, "Why don't you get dressed, I have to go somewhere and since you're my official pet, you get to go along with me" he teased.

Roxas gave a nod as he got out of bed and placed his cloak over his body, "So where is this place we're going to Axel?" he asked him.

Axel gave a sly grin and grabbed Roxas's wrist dragging him through that dark energy, teleportation portal. The reappeared atop of what looked to be a clock tower. They were maybe 30 feet or even 75 feet above a small town below them. However what really got the young teens eyes was not the town, or the tower, but the marvelous sunset, which seemed to never die.

The sky was painted, in purples, oranges, reds and yellow hues. Giving a warm feeling inside the young nobody it was his first painted sky. He was then nudged with something cold, sending a shiver down his spine; he turned to wards the source and noticed Axel holding out a blue popsicle.

"Sea-salt ice cream" Axel stated, holding out the salty treat for Roxas to take, "It's a popular snack food here, not exactly sure why however." He finished as Roxas took the ice cream from Axel slowly.

Taking his first bite he shivered once more from the cold of the treat, but also the saltiness which was soon replaced with the pleasurable taste of sweet, to form a strangely addicting flavor, "Its kind of salty but good" he explained.

Axel gave a smile and began eating his own ice cream, "Yes quite salty, not exactly sure why these folk like this treat" he bickered, in a playful or sarcastic tone.

Roxas gave a fake smile it was nice of Axel to do this, but there were a lot of thins on his mind, "Axel?" he asked quietly knowing how Axel was with questions, "During the fight….with Xigbar….those things…those…keys…what were they?" he asked, realizing that when he said it out loud, boy did it sound stupid.

Axel thought for a moment, "Well they're called Keyblades and from what I've heard, they will truly help the Organization to obtain hearts, so that nobodies like us can exist" he explained, "Hence why you are the so called Greatest Hope of the Organization."

Roxas arched a brow at this, still slightly confused, he gave a half smile. At least he knew he was wanted and it was a nice feeling, "But how did I get them…why me, why am I the key blade wielder…the key of destiny?"

Axel gave a slight frown he knew the answer, but he couldn't answer it, he was forbidden too, "Well I guess you were just chosen, like your title states its destiny" he half lied, "As for obtaining them or controlling them. That part is easy to explain; with practice you will be able to call them at will. Now that you know your power it will be quite easy, just merely thinking will activate your power" he finished.

Roxas merely gave a slow nod, he wasn't fully satisfied. Well if there was one thing he learned from this Organization or clan, was that they really enjoyed to keep their purposes and secrets hidden. He guessed that if he really wanted to know he could go to Xemnas for answers, after all The Superior seemed kind enough, though as he thought he realized that Xemnas was kind of creepy and asking him for answers might be a bad idea.

Giving a sigh at his lost hopes, he merely took another bite of his salty blue treat. Eyes down cast glancing down at the town.

**Yeah another chapter finished and added. Hopefully Roxas is starting to develop his emo character. Also sorry this chapter was kind of short, long chapters aren't entirely my thing….sorry.**

**And in the next chapter Roxas meets all the other members, and maybe some other funny stuff…since the romance and drama doesn't come until later. It will oh it will so no worries.**

**READ and REVIEW, please it helps me to write more. Also if you have any ideas or events let me know I might add some to fill into the organization's activities xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I ever did own Kingdom Hearts, Axel probably wouldn't die….neither would Demyx, and Roxas would stay in the Organization and you could choose who to be Roxas or Sora. Sadly though I don't own the sexy game ;;**

**This chapter might not be too good, and might be boring, but a lot of action is to come in the next chapters. **

**Also not a great editor and have no one to edit my story, and this might be the newest edition for at least a week since I will be in Oklahoma, form the 20****th**** to the 27****th**** so I might not be able to post anything new. Anyway enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

The next day the blonde haired teen awoke in his bed. He stirred as he opened his blue eyes and sat up. He glanced around the room finding that he was alone. It was sad, he had gotten use to Axel being there when he woke up, even after being at the Organization for 3 days…or maybe a week, it was hard to tell. A lot went on in the time he had been born he felt as if he had lived a whole year. However Axel did say he was going to show him around today, introduce him to the members of the Organization.

With a sigh the young blonde got out of his bed. He walked over to a empty white closet at the back of his room and grabbed the traditional black coat, pants and shoes. As he finished putting his shoes on he walked over to the only window in his room and looked at his reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help but wonder to himself, '_Why me…why am I the key bearer. And who was my formal self…how did I become…a _nobody' he thought as blew one of his bangs out of his eyes, only to have it settle back down in the same place and let out a annoyed groan.

Soon there was a knock on the white door, a color that was not uncommon in this domestic setting. Roxas let out a cautious groan, unsure who it was and praying it wasn't somebody other then Axel. Though now that he thought about Xemnas could be at his door was well, and The Superior did seem like quite a nice nobody. So with faint high hopes he opened the door and his eyes met a pair of emerald eyes.

"Well Roxas aren't you talented, already dressed and ready to meet your fellow members and you performed it all by yourself," Axel teased as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "The babies grow up so fast" he snickered.

Roxas gave a glare and pouted crossing his arms at his chest. Axel snickered and ruffled the blonde locks of the teenager, "Come on Roxas lets get going" he said in the mocking tone once more and headed out of Number 13's room walking off down some various hall with Roxas following close at his heels like a duckling sticking close to its mother.

* * *

They arrived at a room marked with a number 2 upon the top of the door. The door itself was white like the halls, windowpanes, walls, ceilings, etc. Axel then calmly knocked upon the door. In a few minutes it opened revealing a man that appeared to be in his late twenties or so, "Axel what do you want" he then turned to see Roxas and gave a smirk, "Ahh Number 13 we meet again" replied Xigbar.

Axel gave a smile, "Roxas you remember Xigbar." he mocked. Roxas at this time was glaring Number two down, remembering all too well the fight they both encountered.

"All too well" the young blonde replied coldly getting into his familiar attack position and easily summoning one of his key blades, the black one.

Axel frowned and held out a hand to Roxas as a gesture to stop, "Down Roxas no fighting. Xigbar is Number two one of the first six members to join the Organization, under Xemnas. He's called The Free Shooter. Supposedly his power is Space…not my favorite choice but that's who he is" Axel explained as Roxas resumed his normal stance his key blade disappearing.

After saying goodbye to Xigbar the two _friends_ headed towards the next room. Upon entering Roxas noticed pots and pans, a refrigerator, and other kitchen objects, "Where are we?" he asked.

Axel gave a snicker, "In the Kitchen of course even Nobodies need to eat," he said giving a wink, then took one step into the kitchen and was stopped as some sort of lance or spear was flung at him, "DEAR GOD" he yelped and instinctively set the lance on fire, though it was quickly doused by a gust of wind, "Axel I've told you 1,000 times _get out of this kitchen_," came a voice, of a man it sounded like.

Axel glared up at a man in a white apron over the familiar black coat and had 5 other lances chopping food, stirring a pot or performing other kitchen activities behind him, "Xaldin I haven't cooked in ages, and yet you still assume for me to burn the whole kitchen down just because I burn every food item I touch." He grumbled.

The one named Xaldin gave a smirk, "Of course not, I've been preparing this dinner all afternoon, since I'm assigned to kitchen duty and I do not want you to burn the food I took so long to prepare," he explained calmly also in a mocking tone, "And this must be the new member well sheese Axel perform your intros" he barked.

Axel glared giving another low grumble under his breathe, "Roxas this is Number three…Xaldin, and apparently is a real bastard. His power is wind and he uses six lances, one WHICH ALMOST SLICED MY FOOT OFF" he barked.

Xaldin snickered, "Well stay out of the kitchen and you shall keep your foot" he growled back.

Roxas arched a brow at this character it seemed he and Axel were really good friend or mortal enemy's either way it seemed each member had their own unique power, trait, weapon and personality. Roxas knew that he would probably get used to living here.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and Roxas had already met over half of the Organization members, as he continued to follow Axel he counted them off in his head, '_Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix who really was the craziest, Demyx who was probably was someone he would be seeing more of, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia who truly was very creepy and there was something about a pink scythe that made me laugh_' he thought. Roxas was now about to go meet the twelfth member of the Organization.

As the red head led Roxas to the female's chambers he was a bit on edge, after all Larxene was quite creepy not to mention insane. The two soon arrived at her chambers and he cautiously knocked upon her door, the response was a muffled 'It's open' so with as much courage Axel opened the door.

Larxene rested upon her bed flinging darts at her door as it opened. Which each hit the odd yellow darts sparked as if they were made from electricity. Roxas jumped as one nearly pinned him between the eyes, but was blocked as Axel flung it away with his chakram, "Larxene that will be quite enough" he warned glaring as fire burned in his eyes, a warning. Larxene now got off the bed, she was quite attractive and the only female nobody in this Organization. She had long blonde hair with two noticeable strands flung over her head.

"Oh Axel I had no idea it was you" she said mockingly giving a vicious laugh, "And who might this be the new key blade wielder who is to be use- I mean appreciated by the Organization and Xemnas"

Axel glared,_ 'Either this is Larxene's normal personality or she's drunk, we should get out of here as soon as possible before she reveals all of Xemnas's plan_' Axel thought as Larxene pranced over to Roxas placing a hand on his shoulder and her thumb and forefinger on his chin inclining it up so his eyes met hers, "He's a little young wouldn't you say Axel?" she mocked once more.

Axel growled this time getting quite pissed and shoving his chakram into her side, flinging her back slightly, "Stop creeping him out and stop being creepy" Axel barked at the female eyes blaring a fiery emerald green.

Larxene hissed, "Well Axel that is a feisty way to play it would almost seem as if you care for the newcomer or something. That is definitely I've never seen from you before, but if you insist I will leave you alone as long as _you get out now!_" she replied raising her voice at the two near the end of her statement.

Without a second thought Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and bolted out the door slamming it behind him, "Come one that's everyone, if you couldn't guess that was Larxene," he started as he walked in a way that said back off his hand clenched at his side, "Her power if electricity and she is just a _bitch!_" he finished raising his voice slightly as he headed back to Roxas's room.

Roxas arched a brow giving a frown, you let go of my wrist your hurting me" was all he could manage.

Axel glanced down at his hand still clutching Roxas's wrist obviously he had forgotten about how constricting he had been on it. Letting go of it, Roxas began to rub his wrist wincing slightly.

Axel gave a sigh, could this day get any worse, "Well we have arrived at your room, so maybe I'll see you around tomorrow" he said and walked off.

Roxas gave a frown once more and headed into his room undressing and crawled into his bed, he was tired and could use some well deserved rest, '_Well now I know all the Organization members it seemed there all pretty nice except for a few exceptions here and there, but I do hope Axel will be alright he seemed really angry_' Roxas thought as he shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Axel slouched as he walked to his room, hand clenching and unclenching, footsteps loud and obnoxious. He even got a few glares from the other members. Finally making it to his own room he slammed the door behind him and sat on his bed, ripping his coat off his body and flinging it into a nearby corner.

He let out a sigh and trying to calm himself he removed his boots then lay his head down on his pillow. He wondered why that had pissed him off so much that Larxene had almost let slip that Xemnas was using Roxas '_That couldn't be true_ _how could it be. After all yes Xemnas had ticked him off in his past. Xemnas had even made himself dislike everything about him, all because of certain events, but why did we, the Nobodies, listen to him_' Axel thought to himself, continuing to think as he two drifted off into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Read and REVIEW please I look forward to everyone's wonderful reviews. **


	5. Author's Note

**Hi Hakoshi here…and here is my Author's Note. Sadly I haven't posted the 5****th**** chapter of Their Greatest Hope yet merely because the Chapter is not finished.**

**One of my friends Lady Necromancer is helping me write one of the scenes for the next Chapter. Since she is a talented fanfic writer and I am just beginning she doesn't mind writing a few scenes for me here and there. Plus were pals. Call it a collab if you must. **

**Anyway not trying to rush her or anything but I can't post the chapter until she finishes writing an intense scene between two characters xD. **


	6. Despair

**Disclaimer: So finally my friend finished the scene she was writing. Which is a torture scene between Axel and Xemnas…it will make sense. But for those of you that do not like violence since the scene is kind of intense I will mark the beginning and end of it. However I do recommend you read it since it is important to the story. Though some people do like to see there favorite characters harmed brutally. I understand.**

**Oh on another note there are some adult words (cussing) in this chapter…just a warning for you people. **

**Since this chapter was a long wait I decided to post 2 new chapters for my readers. Though the 6****th**** chapter isn't too long, but I prefer not to write long chapters, just long stories xD. Now enjoy and please Review. **

**

* * *

**

Axel awoke with a start. Leaping into a sitting up position, he glared at he bed covers, lost in his thoughts, '_He is using him…he is, I can't believe it. How could I be so naïve? All of them, they just pretended, pretended to...to...be nice to the boy. Only seeing him as a tool, knowing he will obtain their hearts. No one cares. It's all false_' he fumed inside his head, "Damn this Organization!" he yelled summoning one of his chakra to his hand in a combination of fire and darkness, and then flung his weapon into a nearby wall. He then jumped off the bed landing on the floor with a _thud_. He threw his cloak on and boots, tying them loosely, "I need to talk to Xemnas, tell him to stop this nonsense." Axel growled to himself. Opening the door he slammed it behind him, summoning his chakra back before he had.

As he stormed down the halls, his anger blinded him as to where he was actually going. All he could thing think about was how an innocent being, could be manipulated into thinking the superior was a kind man, into trusting him. However not just Roxas was manipulated, all the members of the Organization, when they had joined, went through the same thing, trusting the Superior just because he gave a nice smile at them. Even if that smile was false, hiding the true thoughts and feelings and it wasn't the superior that played the false act all the members did, learning from their caretaker. Though all the members had there own opinion on things they were brain washed to think otherwise and not speak out. Axel knew this had to stop; someone had to tell the superior to stop driving everyone into a false sense of security, stop using his employees, especially to stop abusing Roxas's trust.

He stopped and yelled to the skies, frustrated, and in his furry had forgotten where the Superior was located. He had known just a moment ago, but it had slipped his mind. Luckily for him another member was walking down the halls in Axel's time of need, a certain blonde haired and teal eyed nobody as a matter of fact. Even as Demyx strolled by, noticing Axel, he could see the fire burning in his eyes. Yet he still wanted to know what was bothering her dear friend, "Axel, why are you so mad, it makes no sense for you to be mad. After all we can't feel-"

Axel growled glaring at Demyx, grabbing his friend by the torso of his cloak and pinning him up against a wall, "Well apparently I'm mad…so I don't give a fuck about Nobodies not being able to feel" he barked his eyes blazing with anger.

Demyx frowned, fearing his life, Axel could get quite violent when angered, and Demyx didn't want to be his punching bag, "Okay…you…can…feel, but Axel…why are you mad?" he asked.

Axel, noticing the fear in Demyx's voice gave a sigh, "Why…is not important…Demyx. Where is Xemnas…I need to speak with him" Axel responded in a calmer tone, now trying to calm himself down a little as not to scare off Demyx.

Demyx frowned, "Axel I don't think you should see the Superior…when you're mad…I mean you don't like him and-"

"Don't tell me what I already know!" Axel yelled, as he flung Demyx to the ground, and walked off realizing he would have to find the Superior on his own.

* * *

He figured his best bet would be to head to the Superior's quarters. Since the white haired man tended to spend quite a lot of time in his room, plotting and thinking about how to obtain hearts, for his brainwashed specimens. Once had had arrived at the superior's door he flung the door open, not even having the slightest respect for older mans privacy. 

"Xemnas how could you!?!?" Axel yelled as he slammed a fist into the open door.

Xemnas turned around in his chair as he set a book down on his desk, which he had been reading before Axel had interrupted. Looking up he gave a slight glare at Axel "Yes what would you like…to tell me…Axel?" he inquired in a mono tone, that seemed to give a warning to the tempered Nobody.

"How can you do that…those…other…worthless members….how can you let them treat him like that. He is a innocent…Nobody, still learning about this world and you allow with those other piles of shit betray his friendship and he trust…you use him as a tool, as do they. How dare you" Axel ranted, down casting his eyes in anger and sadness.

"Excuse me Axel; Roxas will be used as long as I am in Charge. I am allowed to treat him how I want, and you shall accept that. As for the other members, and the way they treat him…that….is…there own decision…accept that as well." He responded forcefully yet kept a calm tone to his voice.

"It's not fair. Roxas shouldn't be treated like a tool…like crap. He is a good kid. If they can just get to know him they will see-"

"Axel! Since when is a Nobodies like fair," Xemnas cut in, "And why should you be concerned…you have no feelings, these things shouldn't bother you…stick to your own business."

"No! I don't believe you. If Nobodies can't feel, then why do I get angry, why do I feel things I shouldn't. Demyx also feels, just like me, you're lying Xemnas, hiding something from all of us, I-"

"Axel! Silence yourself! You are speaking nonsense, be gone this conversation is finished." he stated however Axel wasn't finished yet.

"He is a person, just like you or me! You can't use him like this!"

"Correction," Xemnas cut in coldly, and Axel stopped, glaring at him, "He's a Nobody. He is not a person he's a tool. And therefore, I can use him anyway I wish"

Axel's hand shook furiously as Xemnas turned away, obviously considering the conversation to be finished. In his rage, Axel reached out a hand, a swirl of darkness bringing forth his chakra. With an angry snarl, he tossed it, fire blazing around the sharp points. Xemnas stopped and time seemed to pause as a sudden spark of regret came up within Axel. He had nothing to stop what he had done, and the chakra whirled past Xemnas, gashing his face, and wedging itself into the wall.

Dreaded silence filled the whole room, and Axel's regret turned into fear. He was unable to move, frozen in place. Xemnas' hand quivered slightly before clenching into a fist. Regaining his senses, Axel ran for the door, desperate to escape. He was stopped. Hand flinching back as his chakra hit the door with a loud cracking noise, the door splintering around it. Panicking Axel spun back around and Xemnas was in his face, a look of rage glowing in the golden rod eyes.

**Start of Torture scene or Axel being beaten up scene. Skip down to the marked end if you do not wish to read. **

"I would think you'd have known not to defy me." Xemnas hissed gripping tightly onto Axel's arm. With a strong amount of force, he flung the red-haired man against an opposite wall. Axel then felt a sharp blow between his shoulders. Wincing, he began to sink to the floor, but was held up still by Xemnas' gloved hand on his neck. Lifting Axel up, he tossed him again, going into a rage. Axel was hit by a flurry of blows before landing face first on the floor. As he tried to push himself up, he was stopped by a sharp stabbing pain in his right shoulder. Weakly, he moved his head to the side and felt sick as he saw the glowing red saber penetrated through him. He screamed in pain as the same thing happened to his left shoulder. He heard Xemnas walk up beside him, the steady click of his shoes echoing forebodingly.

"Must I teach you what happens to those who defy me?" Xemnas' voice was low, and dark. He quickly removed his weapon from Axel, causing Axel's body to jerk as he let out a pained groan. Xemnas held him up, removing his coat and throwing it to the side. Holding Axel up with one hand, Xemnas used the other hand to remove Axel's shoes, then pants, stripping the Nobody down to nothing but his boxers. Axel shivered, more from the fear than the cold. Once Xemnas released him, he curled up tightly. His body buckled over from a sudden blow of Xemnas' saber against his back. Axel let out a pained gasp, chocked back by another blow.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out desperately, between blows, "I'm sorry! Please, God, stop!" There was a pause, and Xemnas leaned over Axel's whipped body, as Axel fell over. His eyes glinted with malice, blood thirst, and he spoke in a slow, deliberate tone.

"You beg to God for mercy? What use will that have? Nobodies have no God. In here, I am God. And God strikes down those who question his order."

Xemnas pulled Axel up quickly to his feet, and Axel felt dizzy, head spinning from the pain. He nearly blacked out, senses fading into nothing. He was jerked back into awareness, however, with the feel of stiff leather restraining him, binding his hands.

This felt so familiar. This felt so painfully familiar. Axel's sparkling emerald eyes looked frantically up into Xemnas' of dulled gold. There was a glint, a dangerously intimate spark between them. Xemnas smiled knowingly, with a look of one who basked in the darkness of the secret.

"That's right," he crooned, leering closer to Axel, causing the man to flinch. "You remember this, don't you? You see, I believed that you had learned the lesson that night. Apparently, I was wrong"

Pulling Axel helplessly closer to him, holding him still with an arm snaked behind him. Axel thrashed, crying out meekly for Xemnas to stop. The cries were cut short with a yelp as one of Xemnas' sabers dug into Axel's hip. The red-haired man fell against him, and the other hand sunk lower to the small of Axel's back.

With a deliberate, slow motion, Xemnas dragged the saber down Axel's leg, cutting through the thin fabric of Axel's boxers like a hot knife through butter. Under Axel's screams, he heard the sound of flesh sizzling, burning from the contact.

He stopped and Axel prayed that it be over. But instead Xemnas simply continued on the other side; the hand on Axel's backside holding up the fabric. When Xemnas was done, he let it fall to the floor, leaving Axel bare.

With a grin, Xemnas watched the gentle blush come over Axel's face, uncontrolled. He was panting. He was frightened. Xemnas had him cornered.

"Fall to your master!" he hissed menacingly, letting go of the other man, and pulling away. With no support, Axel fell onto his face, bound hands working uselessly to free themselves. Coldly Xemnas kicked him onto his back and got on top of him, pinning him down. Hands were on Axel's shoulders, and legs were straddling his hips. There was no point in it; Axel didn't have any fight left in him. But that didn't matter to Xemnas. Sitting back on Axel, a cold stare in his eyes, Xemnas brought the weapon down again.

Axel's cries were choked, broken by a quick hiccupping gasps, coming at a rapid pace. The blows refused to cease, one after the other. Axel's skin was breaking, weak under the continued abuse. There was no end to it. There was no rest. There was still no satisfaction to Xemnas' bloodlust.

Finally, silence reigned again. Xemnas still leaned above Axel, eyes squinted in rage, waiting. With a sigh, his eyes slid closed, and he sat back on Axel. His hands dropped to his side and listened.

Axel's whimpers were reduced to naught. The steady plip of blood on the tile filled Xemnas with macabre satisfaction. Releasing his weapon and glove, Xemnas put a hand on the wounds, making Axel give a hitched gasp. The blood flowed over both men's skin. Slowly pulling away, Xemnas wiped his hand off on his coat, and replaced his glove. Getting off of Axel, he unbound his hands, and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. His hand caressed Axel's bare skin fondly, and Axel flinched. Smirking Xemnas left the room.

**End of the Axel being beaten or aka the Torture scene. –Breathes- That was intense to type. **

The halls were empty, and quiet. Xemnas walked through them, slowly towards the meeting room. Xigbar came walking down the hall form the opposite direction. Slowing to a halt, Xigbar stared, mouth hanging open in disbelief. As Xemnas came closer, he blurted out, "What the fuck happened to Axel?"

"Call a meeting. Now," Xemnas replied cooling, not faltering in his walk, "And do not extend the invitation to Number 13." Xemnas passed Xigbar, and heard him disappear into a portal of darkness. Xemnas' march continued.

* * *

As soon as Xemnas reached the meeting room, everyone else had already assembled. With a slight, slow strut, Xemnas moved to the center of the room. A heavy thud echoed through the room as Xemnas dropped the man. Axel's blood staining the white floor as he did it was amazing he was still alive. Axel was barely conscious, jerking only slightly from the impact. Standing tall, Xemnas looked round to each member of the Organization, into their eyes. The silence built into anxious curiosity, finally broken as Xemnas looked down to Axel on the floor, and spoke. 

"This is for those who dare oppose me," he said, voice sharp and cold as steel, "This is for those who test my patience. This is for those who question my order."

"You see, Axel seemed to have convinced himself that his opinion surpassed me own. That was his first mistake." A pause followed, to allow the statement to sink in. He continued, "His second mistake was in attempting to convince me of the same thing. His mistake was in coming to me with his propositions that could be described as no less then acts of treason."

From the corner of his eye, Xemnas could see Demyx shift uncomfortably in his seat. He turned in Demyx's direction, but did not look directly at him, "It was a mistake that could have been stopped." He added, deliberately. Demyx flinched and Xemnas turned away. He paced round Axel before going on.

"His final mistake was in attacking me." Xemnas stated voice think and trembling with anger. The tension rose in the room, as Xemnas said no more. He came to a halt. Swiftly turning, he kicked Axel in the side. Axel jerked from his nearly unconscious state, letting out a pained scream. Xemnas jerked him back to his feet, presenting him to the other Organization members. Axel shivered, cold and bare, looking down to his feet. Xemnas looked round at everyone else, finally speaking again.

"This is what has become of him. And it's what will become of any others who follow his example." He finished quietly. Again he dropped Axel. Nothing else was said. After a couple moments more of silence Xemnas left the room.

Lying on the cold floor, Axel stared into nothing, listening to the quiet, to afraid to shut his eyes, afraid he might be harmed once more if he even dared to think about resting. Slowly, one by one he could hear each and every member leave. Finally, there was only one left. Axel could not see him, but he knew who it was. A minute more, and Demyx left. Axel curled up, holding tight onto himself, and his eyes involuntarily shut, his mind replaying the horrible images of Xemnas' torture in his head. No one else was left. And to think it all happened just because he felt it was right to stand up for his friend, he prayed Roxas, didn't find him like this…didn't see how much of a fool he had been for thinking Xemnas would go along with his opinion…he probably deserved this pain.

* * *

Roxas walked through the empty white halls, wondering where everyone had gone. He had been on his way to check up on Axel. Seeing that the red haired male was absent, he had to search for the other members, hoping they might know where his friend was.

* * *

Regret…nothing but regret…was going threw Demyx's head. Xemnas was right he could've stopped Axel's beating…it could have been prevented. He knew that he had to find Roxas, if anyone could make Axel feel better Roxas definitely could. Plus it was a known fact that Roxas and Axel were best friends. 

There! A few feet down the hall was the blonde haired teen. Demyx quickened his pace and caught up to Roxas grabbing his arm abruptly, "Roxas…we need to-"

"Hi Demyx…wait what's wrong…and how come no one is around…and where's Axel?" Roxas asked cutting Demyx off.

Demyx frowned regret showing in his eyes, "Well, see there was this…meeting…and well…we just need to go…you have to see Axel…he's not quite himself and it's kind of my fault…in a way…but we just need to go" Demyx finished as he grabbed Roxas' wrist and dragged him towards the meeting room.

* * *

Upon entering the room Demyx took a pause in his footsteps causing Roxas to stop. Axel still remained in the middle of the room. All curled up, bleeding, burned and bruised. An absolute mess, he barely even noticed or cared that the two had walked in. 

Roxas' eyes grew wide as he saw he friend barely conscious and barely alive, "Axel!" he screamed and ran past Demyx, to Axel's side, falling to his knees, "What happened…who did this…Axel…Axel." He spoke barely above a whisper, as the start of tears formed at the base of his eyes. Merely out of the fear for his dear friend's life did his tears fall. Roxas then reached out a comforting hand, placing it on his friends shoulder. Pulling his hand back immediately as he felt the icy coldness of the other males skin. Teary blue eyes falling to his own hand he saw blood, realizing it was Axel, and that his friend was in dire need of assistance.

Roxas stood up and turned to look at Demyx, out of the corner of his eye, "What happened? This really couldn't be your fault could it you wouldn't harm Axel?" he asked barely above a whisper his voice wet from his tears.

Demyx shook his head, "I could've prevented it…but I'm not allowed to say what happened. It's not my story to tell" he replied looking to Axel with sorrow filled eyes as well.

Roxas gave a sigh, wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen down his cheeks, "He needs to be tended to…hopefully he will live…could you help me carry him" he asked in that quiet tone once more.

Demyx gave a nod and walked over to Axel and very gently picked him up, supporting his legs and back with his two arms. Axel flinched once touched, still traumatized, the fear of being struck down to evident in his mind.

* * *

Screams echoed through Roxas' room that night. His wounds had been bandaged and attended to. Plus to shield him from the cold he had been wrapped in multiple blankets to try and prevent pneumonia, since he had been shivering uncontrollably from the cold when they found him. Next to Roxas' beside he was placed in a makeshift bed of covers and an air mattress, so that the blonde Nobody could keep and eye on him. 

Sadly Axel had been tossing and turning, and screaming bloody murder, throughout the whole night. Roxas awoke with a start, Axel's screams waking him from his slumber, "Axel" he ground gently reaching down to the makeshift bed to nudge Axel. Axel immediately turned and latched onto Roxas's arm, clinging tightly that he accidentally pulled the blonde boy out of his own bed and down into his.

All he could manage was a grunt as he fell down next to Axel. Arms latched around Roxas' middle, as fingernails dug into Roxas' bare back. Axel was clinging to him in his sleep.

Roxas winced at this, but realized Axel was having a bad dream and needed something to cling too. Roxas let out a sigh and gently rubbed Axel's back in an attempt to sooth him. In response Axel stopped digging his nails into Roxas' back and began to calm down. Even his screams were soothed to nothing but calmed breathing.

As the two lay, Roxas wondered what had happened to Axel, which had reduced him to screaming bloody murder and clinging for dear life. When he and Demyx had brought Axel to his room, Roxas had begged him to explain, but Axel didn't respond possibly too traumatized and in pain to speak, hopefully he would talk in the morning. Though for now he needed to try and get some rest after all they both needed it.

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will have a bit more Axel and Roxas in it, though not so much Akuroku, a lovers spat. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW I know I ask you to a lot, because I love it when you do. Oh and thank you Lady Necromancer for your wonderful intense torture scence.**


	7. Bitter Recovery

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH or characters yatta yatta yatta…man that gets old to type. I noticed that I keep ending my chapters with them falling asleep…Oooops –gets scolded by LadyNecromancer- its obvious to see were friends. Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter and no there's this chapter. **

**READ AND REVIEW k thanxs. **

* * *

He opened his emerald eyes and groaned, everything was a blur, what had happened yesterday. He reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head, but yelped as pain surged through his arm. His eyes then fell upon his bandaged shoulder…and it started to come back to him. Xemnas' bloodlust, his continuous attacks…that torture that's what had happened yesterday. Giving a shiver he clung to his bed sheet trying to forget the horrible torture. 

"Axel something wrong?" was the voice of the blonde. Axel opened his emerald eyes, not even aware he had closed them.

Axel shook his head, "No…no…nothing's wrong" he said in a shaky tone of voice, barely above a whisper.

Roxas shook his head sadly and sat up rubbing his eye and a giving a yawn looking absolutely adorable. He let out a sigh and stood up, wearing nothing, but pajama bottoms, "I'm glad you're talking again Axel. Me and Demyx were worried about you…what happened though?" he asked praying that he would answer him.

Axel gave a small groan and looked away; he couldn't tell Roxas what happened….even though he did want to. He knew if Roxas found out, the young boy would probably go confront Xemnas, and suffer what he had though possibly much worse.

Roxas gave a sigh, "So now you won't talk…Axel…come…on what happened?" he asked once more in a concerned tone.

Axel gave a sigh, "Nothing…nothing happened" he said in a sad and distant tone.

Roxas glared, "That's not nothing Axel. Nearly dying is not nothing" he responded, getting slightly annoyed. It truly annoyed him that Axel was being…for lack of a better word…stubborn. He wished Axel would tell him what had happened. Seriously, what had happened to Axel to make him so scared in a mere 24 hours? Couldn't Axel see that Roxas was merely trying to help.

Axel gave a sigh and looked away, giving a shudder as the images of yesterday flashed over and over again in his head, "Sorry Roxas, but it's not for you to know" he said in a distant tone, almost matter of fact.

Roxas rolled his eyes glaring slightly, with piercing blue eyes and turned to leave, pausing for a moment before opening the door, his hand in mid-turn, "Sorry for helping" he responded coldly under his breathe. He left leaving Axel alone.

* * *

Axel awoke awhile later, feeling horrible. He was in great pain, nauseous, hungry merely because he needed to eat, and he felt guilty. He was regretting what he had said to Roxas, though at the moment his other needs and feelings called out urgently. 

There was then a knock upon his door. Axel gave a groan, not even finding the strength to speak. Luckily the Nobody that had waited for his ok to come in, know of his condition and wasn't stupid. Thus they opened the door and walked in on Axel still lying on the make shift bed wrapped in covers.

"So Axel…how are you doing? You…ahh…feeling…better?" Demyx asked in a false cheerful tone.

Axel gave a groan once more, '_Damn Demyx to hell' _he thought, _'And to think he could've put a stop to all this, some friend he is,'_ he continued, _'Even though I didn't let him stop me. So it is my fault and this is my punishment for standing up for my friends. Well perhaps I should stick to my own business; like I used to…before …that…blonde…brat came along. Seriously why do I care for him…am I not a Nobody, a being not supposed to exist, a being without feelings, without a purpose. If that is the case, then why_ do I care for him why-?!'

"I made you breakfast Axel, well it was really Xaldin…though…I did bring it too you…since I figured…you would be hungry." responded Demyx, distracting Axel away from his thoughts.

Axel gave a sigh, not exactly liking the idea of eating at the moment. It was nice of Demyx to get him some food, but why Demyx…why…Demyx…wasn't Roxas the one taking care of him. Roxas had left the room he guess around an hour ago…he couldn't have been asleep longer then that, "Demyx," he stopped, he sounded weak and he voice barely above a whisper, he hardly recognized his own voice. He heard Demyx sit down upon Roxas' bed, intending to listen to what he had to say.

"Roxas left…about…and hour ago…right? I've…been…out not much longer…correct?" he managed to get out.

Demyx shook his head sadly, "No you've been out of it for about a day now…I'm even surprised you're up…I was expecting you to still be sleeping" he explained.

Axel then abruptly sat up, "Where's-!" he started but nearly blacked out, letting out a scream as pain shot through his body, just him sitting up was too much. Demyx winced; panicking he gently set him back down so that Axel was lying down once more.

"And you're still too weak, you need some food, you haven't eaten in 2 days" he urged as he reached for the food, but Axel placed a hand on his arm, wincing from the pain, but ignored it.

"No…I'll be…fine…where's…Roxas?" he asked in his weakened voice again as he forced his eyes to remain open, for his body screamed for rest.

Demyx gave a sigh debating whether or not to tell the red-haired man, "Well last I saw him he was playing cards with Luxord…just the other day. He's getting to know the other members, getting better acquainted" Demyx lied, his voice sounding slightly unsure and nervous.

Axel gave a small growl, immediately realizing that Demyx was lying, "Liar" he stated in his weak state.

Demyx gulped, "What do you mean I'm…not…lying" lied once more. It was very true he was lying, but telling Axel the truth would worry him.

Axel gave another growl, "Shut up and just tell me the damn truth," he said raising his voice slightly, resulting in a coughing fit, "Please…please…" he begged once the coughing had finished.

Demyx frowned, he guess Axel wouldn't be so stupid as to go look for Roxas so, it wouldn't hurt to tell him right? He gave a sigh, "Alright I'll tell you. Well when he left the room, I saw him leave. Concerned I asked what was wrong, but he walked past me, seeming upset about something. I then checked on you, but you had passed out from exhaustion. He's been missing for about a day now…and no one knows where he is." He explained sadly.

Axel opened his emerald eyes wide, for he had closed them to rest for a brief moment. He then forced himself to sit up, giving painful grunts as he did, "I have…to find him" he managed to say nearly passing out from the pain surging through his body.

Demyx shook his head, "Axel…no…you can't, you'll kill yourself if try to find him now…wait for him to come back…or wait until you can walk without further injuring yourself…besides I'm sure he's fine" he tried to reassure him.

Axel gave a groan and glared at the other man, eyes filled with determination. Forcing himself to stand, he was clothed in pajama bottoms apparently someone had the decency to clothe him. Once standing, he nearly black out, and onto to Demyx's should for support.

Demyx placed a hand on Axel's chest, trying to gently push him back down, "Axel go back to bed now!" he ordered.

Axel shook his head, "No…I need to find him" Axel persisted letting go of Demyx's shoulder he made it to the doorway, opening the door he caught his breathe at the frame and left the room.

* * *

He had been walking for about 30min to an hour and still no sign of Roxas. His body was screaming for him to stop, to just fall into the sweet and quiet darkness of unconsciousness, but Axel pursued. It was true no one had seen Roxas and being Nobodies stuck to their own business, plus guessed that if they tried to tend to or help Axel. Xemnas might disapprove. 

Reaching the outside of the castle, Axel tried a new method of finding his teenage friend, "Roxas!" he screamed to the dark sky as tears started to fall down his face, from frustration, pain and the though of never being able to see Roxas again, "Roxas…I'm sorry!" he screamed to the skies once more. Taking another step, he all of sudden heard the sound of ripping followed by the feeling of intense pain. He let out a blood curdling scream and fell into darkness.

* * *

Another day later and his emerald eyes opened once more, staring into very familiar blue eyes, "Roxas…you're okay" he stated weakly. 

Roxas couldn't help, but manage a smile, "Yes I am Axel" he responded in a matter of fact tone, "You passed out for a day again…your wounds opened up, and when you went out to search for me, you bandages came undone, but Zexion helped with the rebandaging. Vexen gave you a potion that should help you regain your strength" Roxas explained, still in that cold emotionless matter of fact tone. Almost having no concern for Axel, perhaps he was still mad at him or disappointed.

Axel merely nodded, not wanting to talk, "Are…you still…mad?" he managed to ask. Immediately regretting the fact that he asked it, worried about what the answer might be.

Roxas gave a sigh, "I wouldn't call it mad, just upset and slightly disappointed." He responded sadly, "I just wish you would tell me what happened to you. We're friends it's our duty to protect each other and to tell each other what is needed to be heard. But I understand, you are ashamed and do not wish to tell me why you were harmed to the point of death, pardon me for feeling concern" Roxas explained his tone becoming slightly annoyed near the end.

Axel let out a sigh, he wanted to tell him the fact that he wasn't ashamed of himself, he wanted to tell Roxas the truth. That it was his care for Roxas, that prevented him from tell the truth, "Yeah…I'm ashamed" he said quietly, lying, but it was all he could do.

Roxas gave a sigh and sat on the bed, "Fine…then…I think we shouldn't be friends…since it's hard to be your friend…when you have no idea…what a friend is."

Axel gave a exasperated groan, getting slightly annoyed, "How would you know what a friend is, you haven't even known me for a month and yet you assume we're friends. Why do I even care about you Roxas, we are Nobodies, we don't feel and we stick to our own businesses!" he replied raising his voice only to result in him coughing going into a fit.

Roxas frowned, looking away he never knew Axel could say such mean and heartless things, I guess not having a heart meant you could say such things, "Fine nice being your fri-…acquaintance while it lasted." Roxas said quietly once again leaving the room.**

* * *

****Well there is my short chapter 6. Poor Axel and Roxas they each want to help one another but there is always something in the way. Anyway please Review. Chapter 7 will probably start going into the Chain of Memories plot line. Its when Roxas finds out about Sora ZOMG OMG xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
